Let the Veil Down
by K Snider
Summary: "Love is weakness," the words that were forced into her by the woman who claimed to be her mother is dead. Now, Regina struggles with her past, fights to learn the truth of her real parent's true identity, and who she is...all the while trying to let her heart love again and overcome the trials of forbidden love. / Evil Charming Fic, Family/Motherhood/Love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This story is something I just came up with and thought I'd write it down and share. It's a working process, but I have some ideas on where I want to take it. Takes place sometime after Cora's death in Storybrooke, some events won't happen here like it did on the show. I'm also going to change some things between characters, I'm wanting this to be a Evil/Charming fic, but there will be some new things along the way that will be different. Reviews are welcome of course :) I know it's a very short chapter, but I just want to know if I should continue with this idea.

* * *

Let the Veil Down

She slowly staggered her way to the living room. Slightly tipsy from the large sum of apple cider consumed, she collapsed onto the couch cursing when the drink slipped through her fingers and broke as it hit the floor. Pieces of glass scattered and hid wherever they landed. Sighing heavily, her body sagged into the cushion, aching head supported by a soft white pillow, she starred up at the cycling. Too immersed in her wondering mind to concern herself with the mess she made in her intoxicated state, the conversation replayed consistently of what Mr. Gold spoke to her the other night. Such conversation that had her questioning everything.

"_What the hell are you talking about, Gold?" Regina shook her head in confusion as she tensed in aggravation. _

"_Not everything is as it seems, your majesty," he said with a slight smirk on his face that made her narrow her gaze in an unfriendly manner. _

"_Don't call me that," her voice hardened and cold. "Will you stop with the whole jig saw puzzle routine and just come out with it! I'm getting tired of these guessing games with you!"_

"_Your mother –"_

"_Don't," she silenced him with a raised hand and a deathly glare as her body shook with rage, eyes blazed with fire, "she is dead because of you. Snow was only a tool that you manipulated and used to save yourself."_

"_On the contrary, the woman whom you thought was your mother is dead," he leaned heavily on his cane as he approached her. _

_Sensing her perplexity, he continued to explain, "Cora is not the woman she claimed to be, dearie. Yes, she raised you and is partly to blame for the events that transpired from her meddling and possessiveness toward you, including, committing the act of murdering your 'true-love'." _

_He paused for effect before revealing the truth that was bound in secret and buried for decades, "Cora is not your birth mother."_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Big thank yous to those who have reviewed and encouraged me to continue with this story, I wouldn't have otherwise. :) I appreciate your interest and your reviews are very welcome. Thank you to those who have fav. and those who are following. Here is the next segment of the story, and just so you know that there is a lot that Regina needs to work through not just within herself, but with others... What I'm trying to say is that I don't see this story ending any time soon, I really want to explore this. I'm excited. :) So, here is the Prince Charming. ;) Hope you like, please review.

* * *

Let the Veil Down

The disturbed sound of knocking that reverberated through the house went unnoticed by the brunette that was still passed out on the couch.

A layer of dainty curls fallen over heavy eyelids, lips with a faint shade of red were parted, chest rising and falling as she slept. Mascara that streamed like a black river dried upon her reddened cheeks. Despite being in a deep sleep, she was restless. Body tensing ever so often as another wave of emotion rose up within her; she whimpered a sob as her dreams tortured her unconsciously of the past. There is no escaping from it, not even in sleep.

She sometimes would wonder if the sleeping curse was like this, maybe even a fraction of the mental anguish she was feeling.

There is no escaping this.

No matter how hard she tried to forget, no matter the amount of apple cider she drank, not even the curse that she cast made a way of escape from her own thoughts and dreams.

Most nights she would wake up in a sweat, shaking uncontrollably, the weight of the burden suffocating her and bowing her torso into a ball under the sheets.

This time it was different.

"Regina!" the door vibrated from the impact as the prince connected his fist upon the white hinged door that read 108. "Regina, open the door! I know you're in there!"

"Please, let me in," his voice softened into a plea. He paused for a moment and waited for any sign or movement inside, he huffed in frustration as he pounded on the door again. His knuckles were sure to bruise from the force of it.

"Regina, you can't ignore me forever. We need to talk about this!"

Growing impatient, David was to the point of forcing his way in but found that it was unlocked. His brow creased in concern when he stepped into the foyer. Face to face with a shattered mirror, glass dispersed on the floor, broken vases, plants, and priceless valuables laid in disorder and demolished through the house. It looked like a storm raged through there like a hurricane.

David grasped his pistol and quietly made his way into the mansion, checking the nearest rooms and finding them all just as cluttered in ruin. He stood almost paralyzed when he entered the living room and found her nearly on the floor in what looked to be blood.

"Regina!" he rushed to her, gun discarded, glass crushed under the presser as he knelt and caressed his fingers along her neck to check for a pulse. He nearly collapsed into himself with overwhelming relief that she was, indeed, still alive.

"Thank god," he breathed after realizing that she was alright, his thumb smudged the black ink along her cheek as he cupped her face in his palm.

His nose scrunched once he smelt the heaviness of alcohol that radiated from her. He cursed her idiocy as he stroked his thumb under her eyes, wiping away the last remnant of her sorrow.

He tucked the stray of black locks behind her ear, his eyes analyzing her intensely. Every expression revealed and unmasked upon her sleeping face. What he saw broke something inside of him and made him ache to hold her, protect her, yet he was still angry about what happened. He was angry at her, but he pushed that aside as he gently picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs.

She could have swore she felt someone's lips pressed against the crown of her head, and their arms wrapped tightly around her in her drowsed state before drifting back into the darkness.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. :) Love reviews! Okay, so it has come to my attention that some peeps are wanting longer chapters... and I'm creating the story as I'm writing it, so it even takes me longer to word everything correctly according to where I see this going... plus, I have a nagging bug constantly near my ear that keeps telling me to write this. Got a lot of puzzle pieces to go through, so I promise next chapter will be longer! And I would also like your opinion, which my question will be down below.

**READ: **The Doctor episode on OUAT... according to my story, it never happened! Daniel is still under the enchantment spell that Regina placed on him and is hidden away. No one else in Storybrooke knows that tidbit of information, only her.

;) Anyway, a lot of things are changed here than how it went on the show... so, imagine David being in Emma's place when Regina and her went to slow the trigger at the end of OUAT Season 2. Just a glimpse ;)

Yes, Regina and David have quite an interesting past... here is some Evil Charming feels.

* * *

Let the Veil Down

_"I can't lose you, David," choking on a sob as a mist of tears bleared her vision of him, the trigger glowing in an orb between them. "I won't survive it. And that's your fault. You made me love you. You made me let you in." _

_"Regina, don't," he stepped toward her, reaching for her, begging her to stop, "Don't do this. You don't have to do this. We can find another way."_

_She shook her head slowly, a tear fell down her cheek as her eyes memorized him, "I created this device, it's only fitting that it takes my life."_

_"NO!"_

He jerked violently awake, his limbs tangled around the silk sheets. He gasped as he looked around him frantically, instead of the mines he found himself in bed with her still asleep next to him. He came to himself then, the scent of apples and sweet floral that was all Regina beckoned him.

He breathed her in as his fingertips slowly traced down her smooth shoulder and gently glided over one of the faded bruised markings that were still healing from previous days ago. He positioned against her back, arms wrapped around her; he intertwined his fingers between hers that lay on her stomach, his lips softly meeting her neck as he nuzzled himself around her.

He held her tightly against him, forcing the memory out of his mind.

He didn't want to relive it again.

He sighed deeply as he watched her sleep. His heart ached to be close to her, not just in a physical sense, but emotionally. They've both lost so much since the breaking of the curse, and the events that followed practically torn them apart.

He believed that this was still the woman he fell in love with in the Enchanted Forest. She is still the woman that saved him from being executed by King George. She is still the woman that found him in the woods and brought him to the hospital. She is still the woman that loves her son and wants what's best for him. She is still the woman that has been through hell and is stronger for it.

The woman that he comforted, protected, and made love to was in his arms that moment.

Though, regardless of it all, he couldn't have felt more emotionally detached from her.

They were both hurting, but they still had one another.

He became more alert as he felt her groggily shift and groan under the soft morning glow that streamed through the window. Muscles tighten and popped as she stretched, releasing a yawn, her lids squinted as they gradually adjusted to the light.

Still in the process of waking up, she froze when she felt lips touch the back of her neck. Skin tingling as those lips moved to her ear, his breath on her neck causing her to shiver against his chest.

"Headache," he asked, voice a soft whisper, as he combed his fingers through her ebony tresses, massaging her temple to relieve the pain.

She hummed her approval. She closed her eyes and relaxed under his touch.

"Regina," he tried to come up with the right words to say, but faltered. He didn't want to upset her again, but they had to fix this. What happened between them, he wanted to understand what it all meant.

"James, if you're going to yell at me," she glanced at him timidly before turning away from him, "do it later."

He chuckled slightly, "Alright, I'll yell at you later."

His lips turned into a small grin against her temple, "Just so you know, the downstairs is a mess."

"I am quite aware, dear," she said tiredly, moving out of his arms to sit at the edge of the bed, she glared at the clock as she rubbed the soreness from her neck before going to her closet.

"I could take care of it for you," he said as he propped himself against the headboard to watch her choose her clothes for the day, "the mess, I mean."

She shot him a teasing glare, "What? You're going to gather Snow and her woodland creatures to come clean my house as they dance and sing a song."

"I knew I would someday regret letting you watch that movie," David shook his head, blue eyes shining in laughter.

"Well, they do deserve credit for getting that part right," Regina hid her smirk by turning back to her closet. She grabbed a pair of black stilettos and placed her outfit on the bed.

"What happened, Regina?" Her eyes widened as she focused on him, his gaze averted to her pillow that he clung to in his lap.

She observed him somberly, her head tilted to the side. She swallowed the lump in her throat before sitting next to him, grasping his larger hand between her own she caught his eyes. Blazing blue pierced into her eyes that were blood-shot from too much drinking and little to no sleep.

She turned away and stared out the window, catching a sight of the sunrise.

She locked her emotions away as she spoke to him, voice cold and composed. "A few days ago, Gold came to my office to talk to me."

"What did he want?" David's body tensed, his palm closing over hers more firmly.

"He told me that my mother was still alive."

"No, that's impossible! Cora is dead!"

She nodded, "Yes, but she wasn't my mother."

David shook his head in frustration, "I don't understand, Regina."

"David, before I was even born, Cora and Rumplestiltskin made a deal. The terms were that Cora would bare him a child, but she manipulated him out of the deal and married another man for power. So, he cursed her to be unable to bare children."

"She kidnapped you?!"

* * *

**TBC **

** My question for you: I thought about doing a 'love scene' with Regina and David in an upcoming chapter or chapters... I don't know. It'll take me a day or so to write it, because I'm unsure of how I want to actually bring up their issues. And of course, the part about Regina's 'real mother'. **

**So, a yay or nay on the love scene(s)? In my head it is quite beautiful and ... gosh, heart wrenching. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Okay here is my vision of Regina's mother... She is a combination of the singers, P!nk and Adele. I love them, I love Adele's voice and her songs. I love P!nk because she's so down to earth and her voice just sounds like Regina's, that deep raspy sexy voice. I've also taken some characteristics from Mandy Moore, who kind of looks like Lana Parrilla. So, mold these three lovely ladies into your mind, mold and shape her image, and you get Regina's mother... she is very beautiful.. I have just fallen in love with who Regina's mother is... and I hope you will to. :)

On the other hand, Regina's father... *fans face* I'm sorry, I couldn't help but grab a hold of Kellan Lutz.. make him work out some more, and dye his hair a different shade. He'll make an appearance soon.

* * *

_"When there is desire there is gonna be a flame;_

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned,__"_

_ (P!nk, Try)_

Let the Veil Down

_"She kidnapped you?!"_

"I don't know, David! I don't know what happened!" Regina tore herself away from him and started to pace, one hand planted on her hip and the other tangled in her messy black locks.

"Okay, what else did Gold tell you? Did he tell you her name? Where she's from? Is she here is Storybrooke?" David planted himself as the end of the bed, hands clasped together as he leaned upon his knees.

Regina licked her lips and wiped away a tear as she nodded, "He told me her name."

* * *

_About a century ago…_

_!i_

_i!_

_!i_

"Leander, unite one third of the soldiers to guard the eastern side. I've received news of King George has aligned his forces with King Leopold and are preparing to invade Atlantis in a matter of days. Evacuate all woman and children to Haven."

"Yes, my Lord," Leander bowed lowly before his King and exited the war room, several armed soldiers followed behind. All dressed in silver armor with the symbol of Poseidon's trident embroidered upon their chest plate, and harboring double-edged Atlantean swords.

Triton, King of Atlantis, was hunched over a map of the lands. He was analyzing on the direction to handle the coming predicament when Sebastian, the king's most trusted adviser, entered the room. He was a very small man, but carried himself with confidence and integrity despite his size. His hair was dark red, curved into layered spikes in the back, emerald eyes that were an open window of wisdom. He was a man who held great favor with the king. More than just a trusted adviser, he was considered a friend to the throne.

"Your Majesty, forgive me for interrupting, but you wanted me to inform you immediately when our Queen returned."

"Where is she?" he sprung up from his place, swiftly approaching the adviser, his eyes full of hope she requested his presence.

"She's retired to her chambers, Your Majesty, she seemed awfully troubled," Sebastian's brow creased in concern over the Queen's state.

Triton's deep sea green eyes narrowed lowly. He distressed over the issue of dealing with the humans and knew that this was the true cause of her unhappiness. They had different views on managing their current situation; his being annihilation and her more subtle approach. The king didn't understand his queen's adoration and her willingness to protect them. What he saw were aggressive and sadistic creatures that could and would ultimately destroy anything and everything for personal gain, pleasures and riches.

"Your Majesty, if I may?" sensing his king's dismay.

Triton waved his hand and acknowledged him to continue with a firm nod.

"I suggest that you go and speak with her," he said. "We are not the only ones who have been worried. The people –"

"The people are missing her," Triton sighed deeply, hand raking down his face as he turned from him, "I know, Sebastian."

"She's been different since Prince –"

"Do not speak of him!" Sebastian jumped back from the king's sudden outburst.

The adviser quickly bowed in submission, too shocked by the king's reaction to do more, he merely apologized, "Please forgive me, Your Majesty. His name shall never exceed from my mouth."

The king breathed deeply, his shoulders drooped once he released his anger in a huff. His sword which is attached to his hip was still gripped tightly in his hand, knuckles turned white.

"It's alright, Sebastian," his voice void, "just never speak his name."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he cautiously rose from his knee.

Triton rounded his shoulders, removing his hold on his sword to make his leave.

"Will you speak with her?"

"Yes, Sebastian," he paused at the door, his head cocked slightly as he spoke, "send the guards away for the night, I wish to have privacy."

* * *

Vanessa closed her eyes as she leaned back heavily against the door as it sealed behind her. She took a moment to just adjust herself with actually being back within the confinements of her bedchamber. She was completely alone and content. A small smile lifted her red lips; she was pleased that she dismissed her servants for the night to spend time alone with her thoughts, and not to mention the king.

Her thoughts these days were usually inspired of the human prince that ventured into Atlantis only day's prier her journey, but she fought to push them away. She couldn't allow herself to be controlled by her mixed up emotions, no matter how strong they were.

She was tired. The voyage to Maleficent's kingdom was a strenuous one, a trip that nearly lasted a week. Though, it had been worth it. She's missed her friend's company and was pleased with the reaction she received when she gave Maleficent her gift; a small mystical pony.

Now, all she wanted to do was strip away the layers that defined her as queen and ease her aching muscles in a warm bath.

So, that's what she did.

The constellations of the night stars reflected off the water that flowed into the pool of her garden. This was her enchanted garden that flourished with flowers and plants of all kind. In the center of the garden was the pool, overlooking the pool was her most treasured tree. This tree was unlike any other in all the lands. Its branches stretched strong and wide, it grew to a massive height, producing the most delicious fruit of red apples she's ever tasted. She could even say that it tasted like ambrosia from the gods.

A gentle breeze swayed its branches; its leaves trembled and shook off one of its fruit that she caught in her hand. Humming softly, she knelt by the lake and dipped her slender legs in the crystal water. She took a bite of the fruit savoring it as she kicked her feet making ripples in the reflected night sky.

She chuckled when she felt the familiar nudge against her shoulder. Dark auburns sparkled with glee at seeing her beloved steed, Siphon, nipping at the edge of her shoulder and tugging at her white robe.

"Alright, here," with a gentle smile she held out the apple to him. The pure white steed munched it down and happily shook his head in appreciation.

"You're welcome," she said, patting the side of his head as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Would you care to join me, Siphon? I wouldn't mind your company."

Siphon nudged her cheek once more before he settled down against her back. His head lay pressed against her thigh. She brushed his soft flowing white mane that tickled her bare legs as he closed his eyes from the calming touch of her hand.

"I missed you too, Siphon," she said.

The white stallion welcomed her back home with bantering nudges and a warm embrace before reluctantly galloping back into the woodland.

"Now for that bath," she untied the clasp around her waist and stepped out from her robe that crumbled in a heap at her feet.

She combed her fingers through her long blond curls as she released the clip that held her hair up. Ripples of light reflected off the water upon her bare form. The chill of the night hardened her nipples and made her body quake under the pale moonlight. Inhaling deeply, she jumped into the pool unaware of the presence of another that stood afar off watching her.

* * *

**TBC - I had to split this chapter up because it just kept going... anyway, reviews would be lovely, my dears! Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, and favored. ;) You're the best! Questions are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. This is another short short chapter, because I'm sick and not feeling that good... I wanted to give you all a little bit of something more. The next chapter will continue with King Triton and Queen Vanessa... and you will maybe even see the Prince ;) Big thanks and lots of love to those who have reviewed! Please review... it makes me want to write more ;) which means longer chapters. lol

* * *

Let the Veil Down

_"Okay, what else did Gold tell you? Did he tell you her name? Where she's from? Is she here is Storybrooke?" David planted himself as the end of the bed, hands clasped together as he leaned upon his knees. _

_Regina licked her lips and wiped away a tear as she nodded, "He told me her name."_

"Her name is Vanessa, and she was queen of Atlantis."

"You mean the lost city, Atlantis?" David asked. "But the kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"Yes," Regina halted her frantic pacing and sat next to him on the bed, "it was consumed by the sea. The kingdom was lost, but not forgotten. Gold said that before the kingdom was overcome by the sea, a powerful enchantment was cast to protect Atlantis and its people from being ultimately wiped out."

"Yeah, I heard the legends. Some have said that Poseidon himself destroyed Atlantis because of the people's greed and thirst for power over the seas."

Regina shook her head, "The people of Atlantis and its rulers were not like us, David. I do believe that neighboring kingdom's desired to have Atlantis' power of the sea, but I don't believe that the kingdom fell because of _their_ gluttony. I believe that it took a greater force beyond what we can perceive."

David sighed, fingers tugged at his hair in frustration. "Why is Gold telling you about this now? Why wait all this time? He must have a reason," his brow arched in question as he watched her nervously twirled her necklace between her fingers.

"Of course there is," Regina huffed, releasing her necklace to grip the bed sheet as she intently thought about their given situation, "he always has something up his sleeve."

"Do you think," David paused, "do you think this has to do something with Henry?"

"I think it has everything to do with him," Regina looked into his blue eyes, hoping, "and I think that she is the solution to us finding him."

"Is she here?" he asked, "Is she in Storybrooke?"

Regina slowly shook her head, "No," she then glanced at him intensely, auburn eyes darkened with determination, "but my father is."

* * *

**TBC - I love reviews ;) tell me what you think.**


End file.
